icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jillian Saulnier
| birth_place = Halifax, Nova Scotia | career_start = 2007 | website = }} }} Playing career Saulnier has competed at five Atlantic Challenge Cups. Saulnier claimed three gold medals (2003, 2005, 2007) and two silver (2006, 2008). She won a gold medal at Nova Scotia provincials with the Halifax Hawks in 2006. The following season, Saulnier captained the Halifax Hawks and was named team MVP. She played for Nova Scotia at the 2007 Esso Women’s Nationals and was part of the fourth place team. At the 2007 National Women’s Under-18 Championships, she played for Team Atlantic and finished in fourth. In 2008, Saulnier captained Team Atlantic at the 2008 National Women’s Under-18 Championships. The team finished in eighth place but Saulnier was honoured with the Most Sportsmanlike Player award. She played for Team Atlantic again at the 2009 National Women’s Under-18 Championships, and finished in sixth place. That year, Saulnier also played with the Stoney Creek Junior Sabres in Ontario and claimed a silver medal at the OWHA provincials. Two of her teammates with the Stoney Creek Junior Sabres, Laura Fortino and Jessica Wong would play together at the 2009 IIHF World Women’s Under-18 Championships in Germany and win a silver medal. http://www.waterloochronicle.ca/news/article/159683 She finished fourth in scoring with Toronto in 2009-10. At the PWHL championships, she won a silver medal with Toronto. In 2010, Saulnier won a gold medal with Toronto at the OWHA provincials. NCAA In February 2011, she committed to join the Cornell Big Red of the ECAC.http://www.beyondthedashers.net/uploads/4/3/5/8/4358899/11-12_nc_team.pdf In her first three career NCAA games, she reigstered ten points (seven goals, three assists), along with a +6 rating. In her college debut versus the Colgate Raiders women's ice hockey program on October 25, Saulnier netted four goals.http://cornellbigred.com/news/2011/10/25/WICE_1025111921.aspx?path=whockey Her four-goal night was the first for Cornell since Jessica Campbell scored four against Robert Morris in the second game of the 2010-11 season. She scored her first career goal when she was out on the Big Red's first power play of the game. In her next game versus the Yale Bulldogs, she registered one goal and two assists, while scoring two goals in her third game versus the Brown Bears women's ice hockey squad. For the month of October 2011, she was tied for first in the ECAC in goals scored (while the other player appeared in eight games).http://ecachockey.com/women/2011-12/Weekly_Releases/Women-s_Monly_Awards_110111.pdf In a game on November 1, 2011, the Cornell Big Red scored at least nine goals in one game for the third consecutive contest. It was senior captain Chelsea Karpenko's 100th career game, as Saulnier led all Big Red players with two goals and three assists in a 9-2 triumph over the Syracuse Orange women's ice hockey program.http://cornellbigred.com/news/2011/11/1/WICE_1101113016.aspx Hockey Canada In August 2008, Saulnier was a member of Canada’s National Women’s Under-18 Team that competed in a three-game series against the United States in Lake Placid. The following year, Saulnier was a member of Canada’s National Women’s Under-18 Team that competed in a three-game series against the United States in Calgary. Also in 2009, she won a silver medal with Canada’s National Women’s Under-18 Team at the 2009 IIHF World Women’s Under-18 Championships. She participated for Canada’s National Women’s Under-22 Team in a three-game series vs. the United States in Toronto in August 2010. Saulnier was an assistant captain at the 2010 IIHF Under 18 Women’s World Championships. http://halifaxhawks.com/news2.php?news_id=260927&lang= She finished fourth in tournament scoring with four goals and six assists in five games. Career stats Hockey Canada http://www.hockeycanada.ca/index.php?ci_id=11737&la_id=1&ss_id=56234&player_id=9446 Awards and honors NCAA *ECAC Rookie of the Week (Week of October 31, 2011)http://www.ecachockey.com/women/2011-12/Weekly_Awards/20110111_W_Wkly_Awards *ECAC Rookie of the Month (Month of October 2011)http://ecachockey.com/women/2011-12/Weekly_Releases/Women-s_Monly_Awards_110111.pdf References Category:Canadian women's ice hockey players Category:Female ice hockey players Category:Born in 1992 Category:Cornell Big Red women's ice hockey players Category:Stoney Creek Junior Sabres players